Flawless
by williamswheelbarrel
Summary: She was that girl, with the song. She thinks sometimes he didn’t fall in love with her, but with her song. Shane/Mitchie, Shane/Caitlyn, Nate/Caitlyn


_Caitlyn loves Shane_

She thinks she always has, from the day that she first met him. Who couldn't help but fall for him, the dreamy eyed rock star. She had a silent love for him. Nobody knew. Nobody had to or needed to know how much she loved him. She's with Nate, but she also knows that will never be the real reason why she can't love Shane. Mitchie would kill her if she knew.

_Because Shane loves Mitchie. They're the perfect couple. _

Despite the lies, it only made them stronger. The eternal bond of love can do a lot to a person. He let her in. He needed to let her in. He needed her more than he knew. She's the one who changed him. Who made him who he is today. She was the reason he changed. They're supposed to be granted a cliché happily ever after. That's how it's supposed to work right? Everybody had their calendars marked but Shane.

_Because Shane loves Caitlyn _

He never really thought he would fall for her more or less picture her as his girlfriend. Sometimes a one-night stand is all it takes to steel away somebody's heart. That's all it was supposed to be. One night. Her warm breath on his neck, the way she could look so beautiful effortlessly. It drove him mad.

Summer and summer before, he never noticed her until that one day. That one day she was swimming at the lake with Nate. Removing pieces of clothes to reveal a perfectly toned body. He was mesmerized. He was actually jealous of Nate. Jealous of his shy, quirky little brother.

_Because Nate loves Caitlyn _

They would spend endless days at the lake, singing songs and goofing around. Always looking for something active and fun to do. But Nate never really did know the real Caitlyn. Nate knew a side of Caitlyn that was always perfect.

Caitlyn had a past. Just like everybody. Except hers well, lets just say it's something she isn't really that proud of. She stole, deceived, tricked, drank, and was much more experienced than the innocent Caitlyn Nate fell in love with.

Sure she tried to leave that in the past, and everybody has his or her fair share of secrets.

_That's why, they first connected: Caitlyn and Shane_

They were both lost, messed up. Her first year of Camp Rock. Music was their outlet. They let their emotions run through their songs. The musician and the producer. They were the perfect team. It's fair to say that they were even best friends. Way before any of Shane's brothers came to Camp Rock. He was a loner, didn't know anybody, she was the first one to offer him a seat at their lunch table.

The first summer. One of the only summers that he never forgot.

Then she met his other brother. Nate.

_Caitlyn loves Nate._

She'll never love him the way that she loves Shane. She loves Nate. She'll always care about him no matter what. But she's not in love with Nate. He was there for her when Mitchie and Shane became an official thing. She needed to be loved and he loved her.

When she tells him, "I love you," It's empty and hollow. She thinks nobody can tell. She thinks that nobody knows she loves her best friends boyfriend and her boyfriend's older brother. And she just wants to yell, "I loved Shane First!" But of course she couldn't do that…

_Because Mitchie loves Shane._

Caitlyn saw what a mess Mitchie was without Shane. Everybody did. Shane and Mitchie had this sort of attachment. They say opposites attract. The stuck up egotistic jerk and the shy, down to earth small town country girl. But they had instant chemistry and after all she was the voice of the song.

'That's the song!'

She was that girl, with the song. She thinks sometimes he didn't fall in love with her, but with her song.

_Mitchie's not stupid. She's not blind either. _

She knew that Shane looked at Caitlyn differently from the way he looked at other girls. At first she didn't want to admit it to herself. You're not supposed to fall in love with your girlfriend's best friend. She heard that everybody thought that they (being Caitlyn and Shane) would end up dating one day. Tess told her that. She didn't want to believe it coming from Tess but then she saw, the way they looked at each other.

_Caitlyn sometimes hates Mitchie_

For taking away the only thing that really mattered to her. She would trade in almost anything she had just to be Mitchie. The one who would get to spend forever with Shane. She thinks Mitchie doesn't always deserve to be with Shane. Why should she get to be with such a wonderful guy. Why can't she be the one spending the night at Shane's instead of her.

_Mitchie sometimes hates Caitlyn _

For being the one that Shane really loves. She wants to be the girl Shane's thinking about when he kisses her not Caitlyn. She wants to be the only one that Shane dreams about. She knows that girls melt over Shane, but Caitlyn was her best friend, she trusted that he would always be off limits. She knows about that one night, when she left Camp for a casting call.

She saw his lips on Caitlyn's leaving their cabin, she was wearing his shirt. It isn't hard to guess what they did. She bawled her eyes out in the woods that night.

She hates how every time he looks at Caitlyn, there is want in his eyes. Mitchie and Shane both know that he's not supposed to want her. He's supposed to want Mitchie. But she also knows that in Shane's Eyes, She's no Caitlyn. And that's what's tearing her apart. She doesn't want to hate her best friend. It's not supposed to be that way. But that's they way it is. Like it or not. Broken, torn or together. They're all not really happy. Yet they always appear that way. Flawless.


End file.
